Sing It! Disney Vs Nick Vs Cartoon Network
by LastFantasia
Summary: I got inspired by someone else's fanfic and I found I wanted to do something similar so I poped this one outa ma brain!


Heyo... So I was readin' some fanny ficcy's in the IZ section. And I was readin' somethin' by InvaderZaTr. It was called Invader Idol... And I was inspired! So I wanted to try it out! I am going to be stealing some character's from disney, Nick and Cn. I wanted to do this because I was bored and cause the songs the girl had were to not understandable. The reason why it is not going in crossover is because the setting is in IZ universe... I guess.

So Disclaimer!: I do not own, Disney shows, Nick shows, and Cartoon network shows... I only own me ,the host. I also don't own my co-host, who is not an oc. i don't own the song and the concept. Without futheradodo, ENJOY!

* * *

Announcer: Let's get ready to SING! Let's give it up for the hip, the hop, the DITZY TASIA!

Tasia: Thank you, Thank you. I know mutiple people have already done this and stuff, but mines is slightly DIFFERENT! First I have captured other characters from other fandoms and planted them here. Next! I have POP songs ready for them! I don't care how OOC they are! Nextly, oh wait... someone already thought of guest starz... oh well, whatev'! And I am NOT DITZY!

Tasia: Anywayz,12 contestants have to sing their butts off in order to gain points from, you, the reVIEWER! Whichever team gets the lowest points has to boot someone off, presumebly the person in their group who has the lowest PEPO, or, PersonalPoints!

Tasia: SO... Without furtheradoodee, welcome your Co-host, for this season, Dr. DOOF!

Disney Channel fans: * claps hands*

Dr. Doof: Thank you, thank you! And it's DoofENSCHMIRTZ to you!

Tasia:Who gives a flying FOP 'cause I don't! Now! Introduce the Contestants!

Dr. Doof: *pulls shiny gold lever*

Dr. Doof:... Introducing... Isabella and Phineas from Phineas and Ferb! Brandy and Mr. Whiskers from the show of the same name for Team Disney!

CN and Nick fans: !

DC fanz: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WOOT WOOt!

Dr. Doof: Hailing from Team Nick, not to be consfused with TeeNick... heh heh, get it, it... rhymes...

Audience: 0.o

Dr. Doof: ... is Tak and Zim from Invader Zim and Sandy and Spongebob from Spongebob Squarepants!

Tasia: Well! Since you are going so obviously slow, I will do the rest. For Team CN we have Chowder and Panini from Chowder and Flapjack and ... K'Nuckles? From Flapjack!

Tasia: Anywho! A Contestant has awakened!

Isabella: Whoa, where are we?

*The other contestants awake*

Tasia: Before you go in to a fit of yelling, you are on a singing show...

Flapjack and Spongebob: YeaH! Woo!

Tasia: ASIWASSAYING... You WERE supposed ta be singing a duet... but do to certain... (glances at K'Nuckles) circumstances... two contestants will be singing sold seprately...

Tasia: Whoever gets voted off due to insuffiecient amounts of PEPO, you will have to go down... THE BRAINDRAIN... which we 'borrowed' from those kind people on Brainsurge... Don't worry... by the time you'll leave you will have a consolation prize AND you will be drenched in enough orange slime to put us outa buizness!

Tasia: Our first preformance is by Isabella and Phineas singing 'Gitchi Gitchi Goo'! *releases them from the isolation tube*

Phineas:

_Bow, chicka, bow-wow_

_That's what my baby says_

_Mow, mow, mow_

_And my heart starts pumpin'_

_Chicka, chicka, chew-op_

_Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that 'I Love You'_

_I said a..._

_Bow chicka, Bow-wow!_

Isabella:

_That's what my Baby says_

Phineas:

_Mow, Mow, Mow_

Isabella:

_And my heart starts pumpin'_

Phineas:

_Chicka, chicka chew-op_

Both:

_Never gonna stop!_

_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that ' I Love You'!_

_Gitchi, gitchi goo means, that ' I Love You'_

_Baby! Baby! Baby!_

Ferb's Voice recording:

_Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby_

Both again:

_Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that ' I Love You'!_

Tasia: Bravo! Brava!

Dr. Doof: Hey! I heard that song before! It was in an elevator... I was out shopping for parts for my newest inator-

Tasia: -Seems where out of time! Well ,next part we will have the other contestants sing and a guest star preform! We won't be taking your points right now just your reviews... when we do, give a person a score and then your score will tally up with others to create a group score! And Remember... No Flames!

* * *

Today's program was brought to you today by the letter 'R' and the number '9'!

I don't own:

_**Gitchi-Gitchi-goo{ I Love you] By Phineas and The Ferbtones[or Ferbettes...?]**_


End file.
